The Twelve days of a Kodomo No Omocha Christmas!
by apersonsomewhere
Summary: The 12 days of christmas, kodocha style! was bored, so I decided to make a kodocha song. Please read!


The 12 days of a Kodocha Christmas!  
  
Hi all, this is just something did when I was bored.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Sana: On the first day of Christmas Ishida gave to me, 1 really big nose bleed. (ewwww!)  
  
Takaishi(Yuta): On the second day of Christmas Akitou gave to me, 2 karate chops, (owwwww *glares*)  
  
Sana: and a really big nose bleed!  
  
Akitou: (I hate this! *growls*) On the third day of Christmas Naozumi gave to me, 3 trumpet blasts, *blares*  
  
Takaishi: 2 karate chops,  
  
Sana: and a really big nose bleed! (yuck)  
  
Sana(again): On the fourth day of Christmas Rei gave to me, 4 major gigs,  
  
Akitou: 3 trumpet blasts(I REALLY hate this!),  
  
Takaishi: 2 karate chops,  
  
Sana: and a really big nose bleed.  
  
Ishida: On the fifth day of Christmas Aya gave to me, 5 signs of peace,  
  
Sana: 4 major gigs (Rei!),  
  
Akitou: 3 trumpet blasts (holds ears),  
  
Takaishi: 2 karate chops (holds head),  
  
Sana: and a really big nose bleed! (steps away from Ishida)  
  
Rei: On the sixth day of Christmas Misako gave to me, 6 crazy hairdos,  
  
Ishida: 5 signs of peace,  
  
Sana: 4 major gigs,  
  
Akitou: 3 trumpet blasts (sighs),  
  
Takaishi: 2 karate chops,  
  
Sana: and a really big nose bleed.  
  
Naozumi: On the seventh day of Christmas Sana gave to me, 7 hammer hits (ouch),  
  
Rei: 6 crazy hairdos (wow),  
  
Ishida: 5 signs of peace, Sana: 4 major gigs! (runs from fans), Akitou: 3 trumpet blasts (chops and breaks trumpet), Takaishi: 2 karate chops (faints from chops), Sana: and a really big nose bleed ( sends Ishida to the nurse),  
  
Aya: On the eighth day of Christmas Fuuka gave to me, 8 stolen boyfriends,  
  
Naozumi: 7 hammer hits(cry's over trumpet),  
  
Rei: 6 crazy hairdos,  
  
Ishida: 5 signs of peace,  
  
Sana: 4 major gigs,  
  
Akitou: 3 trumpet blasts(happy it stopped),  
  
Takaishi: (wakes up) 2 karate chops (runs from Akitou),  
  
Sana: and a really big nose bleed,  
  
Misako: On the ninth day of Christmas Keiko gave to me, 9 abandoned kids,  
  
Aya: 8 stolen boyfriends,  
  
Naozumi: 7 hammer hits (faints from being hit),  
  
Rei: 6 crazy hairdos(stares at hair),  
  
Ishida: 5 signs of peace,  
  
Sana: 4 major gigs *growls*,  
  
Akitou: 3 trumpet blasts(smiles),  
  
Takaishi: 2 karate chops(dunks),  
  
Sana: and a really big nose bleed!  
  
Tsuyoshi: On the tenth day of Christmas Aono gave to me, 10 baby chicks,  
  
Misako: 9 abandoned kids(holds crying baby),  
  
Aya: 8 stolen boyfriends (shakes head),  
  
Naozumi: (does not wake up) Keiko(filling in for Naozumi): 7 hammer hits,  
  
Rei: 6 crazy hairdos(watches maro freak out over her hair),  
  
Ishida: 5 signs of peace *peace to all*,  
  
Sana: 4 major gigs,  
  
Akitou: 3 trumpet blasts(not anymore!),  
  
Takaishi: 2 karate chops (fights back with kicks),  
  
Sana: and a really big nose bleed.  
  
Aono: On the eleventh day of Christmas Tsuyoshi gave to me, 11 angry rages,  
  
Tsuyoshi: 10 baby checks(chicks, chirp),  
  
Misako: 9 abandoned kids(changing diapers),  
  
Aya: 8 stolen boyfriends,  
  
Naozumi:(still out) Keiko: 7 hammer hits(try's to wake him up),  
  
Rei: 6 crazy hairdos(catches maro as he jumps),  
  
Ishida: 5 signs of peace,  
  
Sana: 4 major gigs,  
  
Akitou: 3 trumpet blasts(new trumpet plays),  
  
Takaishi: 2 karate chops(loses fight),  
  
Sana: and a really big nose bleed.  
  
(The Finale!)  
  
Fuuka: On the tweleth day of Christmas Takaishi gave to me, 12 quiet girlfriends,  
  
Aono: 11 angry rages(big-brother!),  
  
Tsuyoshi: 10 baby chicks(cheep, cheep, cheep),  
  
Misako: 9 abandoned kids(holds four in her arms) * wahhhhhhh!*,  
  
Aya: 8 stolen boyfriends(just stay away from tsuyoshi!),  
  
Naozumi: (finally wakes up) 7 hammer hits *dizzy*,  
  
Rei: 6 crazy hairdos(is bitten by maro),  
  
Ishida: 5 signs of peace,  
  
Sana: 4 major gigs(dances komowari style)  
  
Akitou: 3 trumpet blasts(growls at new trumpet) *jumps at Naozumi*,  
  
Takaishi: 2 karate chops(glad Akitou is not after him),  
  
Minna: And a really big nose bleed! (laughs!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! It's over!  
  
Akitou: That was a load of crap!(glares at Naozumi)  
  
Naozumi: (hides behind sana)  
  
Sana: Akitou, be nice!(threatens with hammer)  
  
Fuuka: I'm not happy with that song. What do you mean "stolen boyfriends"?  
  
Minna: *looks at Fuuka* Fuuka... *looks at Akitou*  
  
Fuuka: Oh, well that's just one!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chiharu-chan: Well that's it, I hope you liked it even though I thought it was dump, and Akitou too. Don't ask why I did this, but every show seems to have one so I decided to make a Christmas song for Kodomo no Omocha. Oh well.  
  
Seeya!! 


End file.
